


Four of a Kind

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [60]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cousins are the ones who are whizzes at the computer table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Daeldal
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 4

The cousins are the ones who are whizzes at the computer table. Sure, Steve knows how to use it, and Danny, well, that whole scene is good for a laugh. Because Danny and the table get along like oil and water. Not hard to learn, but not his cup of tea by any margin. 

But the cousins, they can make it fly, and Steve has to admit he loves seeing both of them sidle up to Cath, excited as school kids about someone else who loves this kind of tech, the three of them lost in conversations about possible upgrades.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Daedal**   _(adjective)_  
>  dae·dal [deed-l]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. skillful; ingenious.  
> 2\. cleverly intricate.  
> 3\. diversified.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1580–90; < Latin daedalus skillful < Greek daídalos, equivalent to daidál ( lein ) to work with skill + -os adj. suffix


End file.
